This disclosure relates to a printer.
Printers, typified by multifunction peripherals, read an image of an original document by using an image reading unit, and then emit light to a photoreceptor in an image forming unit based on the read image to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoreceptor. Then, the printers apply a charged developer, such as toner, onto the formed electrostatic latent image to make it into a visible image that is in turn transferred onto a sheet of paper and fixed, and eject the sheet with the image fixed thereon.
It is common these days for printers to be connected to networks, such as the Internet. Printers connected to the Internet have been already known to have some techniques for printing web pages being viewed.
Some typical printers are configured to remove banner advertisements when printing out web pages. Some other typical printers are configured to acquire a printer-friendly web page linked with an original web page to print out the printer-friendly web page.